


Flour and Sugar

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Sanzeuh Kumathelh [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Physical Abuse, The Goose Girl AU, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the fairy tale the Goose Girl. Bombur finds his one in a baker’s daughter. He urges his brother and cousin to give him a hand in helping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“There you are,” Bofur said, tying the braid with silver bead. He patted Bombur’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to see how you impress the Chef.”

Bombur nodded, worrying his lower lip. He wasn’t so sure. Every part of him was shaking with anxiety toward what would happen at the kitchens today. Oh, he had no doubt he would be able to get the job. He finished his apprenticeship with honor and now it was time to put what he learned to practice.

But what if he somehow messed up? What if he, clumsy and big as he was, ruined the chef’s order in the kitchen? What if—

Bofur tugged on his braids. “Stop that. You’ll do fine.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

“You were thinking it. I know how you are, Brother.”

Bombur rolled his eyes. “I’m going now. Don’t follow me.”

“But it’s my day off! What else am I going to do?”

“Maybe help Bifur at the shop,” Bombur said. “I’ll tell you how it goes tonight.”

“Fine. Stay safe and don’t forget to eat lunch.”

As if he would forget…idiot brother. Bombur loved Bofur, but more often than not, he felt like he was the older brother rather than the younger.

When Bombur arrived at the kitchens, he was tasked to make a hearty chicken soup for one of the king’s sons who had fallen ill with a cold. But even though he kept to his task heartily, he couldn’t shake the feeling of being called or summoned away from his mind.

“Oh, you idiot girl!” a woman shrieked, followed by the sound of skin against skin and pans banging. The kitchen went into a standstill to watch an older woman grab a younger woman’s hair. “You could have destroyed tonight’s dinner!”

“I’m sorry, Olosmi,” she whispered. Olosmi let go and shoved her toward Bombur, who caught her.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

She nodded and looked up. Bombur could feel her fear. He could feel her anger. And he could feel her own shock. She swallowed, blushing. “I’m Nita, daughter of Torbar.”

“Bombur, son of Bimbur,” he replied. “So, you’re the master-chef’s daughter?” Nita nodded. Bombur was about to question why Torbar would allow Nita to be treated this way, but it looked like he had vanished. Perhaps he’d gone to check something?

It didn’t make sense.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Olosmi is always angry about something or other. She treats everyone that way.”

“No one deserves to be treated that way,” Bombur said, helping her sit down. “I have to finish this soup for the young prince, but after work…”

Nita blushed, smiling gently. “I would like to talk to you more, too, Bombur.”

He smiled at her and went back to work. When he turned around, Nita was gone.

#

“What do you mean you found your One?!” Bofur asked.

“That’s wonderful to hear, Bombur,” Bifur said, grinning as he embraced Oin and kissed his cheek. “Lad or lass?”

“Lass,” he said. “But, um, there’s something wrong. It kind of bothers me. There’s this other cook who seems like she often…hurts her. I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Well, it’s only been one day,” Bifur said. “How about you work a few more days there before you draw any other conclusions. And if you need anything, Oin and I are more than willing to step up and do a thing or two about it. Wouldn’t want you to lose your job if you can help it.”

Bombur nodded. “I suppose that’s the most that can be done now…except I don’t understand how her father couldn’t know…about this.”

“She might not be able to say anything to him,” Oin said. “And she might be downplaying how bad it is too.” Bombur hummed, leaning on the table.

Bofur stared at him. “I’m still stuck on that you found your One.”

“I’m not surprised,” Bombur said, glaring at him. “You always were a little slow, Bofur.”

“And don’t you—hey!”

“Case in point.”

“Be nice to your brother,” Bifur snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed peacefully, and Torbar showed that he loved his daughter dearly enough that Bombur was convinced that he didn’t know about Olosmi’s abuse, which frequented whenever he was gone.

Once Nita ended up with a bruise and when Torbar inquired after how she got it…

She lied.

Bombur could feel her emotions. Fear, sorrow…it made him angry.

For the most part, he considered himself a rather reasonable Dwarf. Even Oin—smart, rational, hotheaded Oin—said he was quite reasonable slow to judge.

But it had not taken a long time for Olosmi to win Bombur’s dislike and even faster for her to win his hatred.

“I think you know who I am,” Bombur said to Nita. “I won’t pressure you into a courtship if you don’t want, but I do want to help you, at least.”

Nita smiled. “Thank you, Bombur. And yes, I do know who you are to me.” She sighed.

“Why hasn’t anyone reported her?”

“Olosmi…well…she’s second to father and we can’t really say anything to him about it unless…she scares us and there’s very little we can do.”

“Maybe we can find a way around her,” he said.

Nita hummed, kneading the bread harder. “I don’t know.”

“Oi! You two! No talking!” Olosmi shrieked at them, brandishing a cleaver like an ax.

Once certain that her threat had done the job, she went back to cutting the beef.

“Miserable, loathsome, devilish witch,” Bombur muttered.

Nita snorted, shoulders shaking. She had a sweet laugh and it made him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“No one can say anything and your dear One lies to her father?” Oin asked.

“That’s not right,” Bifur muttered around his pipe.

“No,” Oin agreed, kissing his cheek. “But common among abuse victims. They don’t want to worry any who would be on their side and suffer in silence as a result.”

“Maybe there’s a way to get around that bitch,” Bofur said.

“I wish,” Bombur said. “The kitchen’s fully staffed when I’m there. I don’t know a time when it’s not…” Bofur hummed. “If we figure it out, perhaps we can convince Nita to tell her da what’s going on.”

Bombur finished his food and leaned back in his chair, humming. “I’m not sure that will work,” he said. “I would like to try.”

Bofur grinned. “That settles it then!” he said. “I’ll sneak into the kitchen and find out when it’s empty.”

“As good an idea as that is, Bofur, you have to go to the mines, do you not?” Bifur reminded him. Bofur’s shoulders slumped. He turned to Bombur. “You, on the other hand, _can_ find that out on your own. I expect it won’t be hard.”

“No, it won’t,” Bombur replied.

Finding out when the kitchens would be empty was the easy part. Convincing Nita to tell her father, on the other hand, would be harder than he thought. Bombur was certain that Torbar would not trust his word against Olosmi’s. Bombur was too new.

But Nita’s?

Torbar would listen to his daughter.

At least…Bombur hoped so.

Now, if only he could convince his other coworkers the same…

#

“Oh! You stupid girl!” Olosmi screeched. Nita gathered the potatoes as quickly as she could, mumbling apologies all the while Olosmi hurled abusive words at her.

Bombur’s hands shook. He couldn’t take this anymore.

“Shut up, you miserable hag!” he bellowed.

All movement stopped. All sound ceased. Bombur swallowed as Olosmi gaped at him allowing Nita to escape her and hide behind Bombur.

Olosmi sneered at her. “What did you just say to me?”

“You heard me,” Bombur said, sounding braver than he felt. “You leave Nita alone!”

Olosmi tightened her grip on a steel spoon and approached him. “That girl is a disgrace and a nuisance. No talent or nerve to work in my kitchen—”

“This is not your kitchen—”

“But here because she is riding on her Papa’s coat tails—”

“That’s not true!” Nita snapped. Olosmi ignored her.

“No talent. No discipline—”

“SHUT UP!!!” Bombur shouted again, drawing up to full height. Olosmi backed away, stunned. “Don’t you dare talk about my One like that,” he growled.

Olosmi looked between Bombur to Nita, who had poked her head from behind his bulk. She threw her head back and cackled. “Oh this is rich! Go ahead and stay behind your _prince charming_ , little girl, if you dare.” With that, she walked back to her station and Nita released a sigh.

“Maybe I should find work elsewhere,” she said.

“Why? You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s _her_ who should find work elsewhere,” Bombur assured her. “You don’t have to leave, Nita. If Olosmi keeps giving you trouble, you come to me.”

She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Bombur.”

Bombur blushed and grinned at her, feeling like he could fly if he wished it.


	4. Chapter 4

“She threatened to have us fired and disgraced if we speak against her to my father,” Nita said as she and Bombur walked the market. “I know I could speak up against her when she is not around, technically, but even if I do, what would she do if I dared? He can ban her from the kitchen, but not anywhere else in Ered Luin…”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Bombur said, eying the bushels of wheat to gage whether or not they’d make good bread. He selected a bundle and put it in his basket. “I was thinking you could tell your father in private without her knowing.”

“If I could, I would,” Nita said.

“I think it’s more that you’re scared your father wouldn’t believe you.”

“People usually don’t.”

“I would,” Bombur said. Nita smiled at him.

“Thank you, Bombur,” she said, touching his forearm. “You’re very sweet.” With that, she linked her arm around his. “I have an idea…I can’t tell my father, but what if, instead, he caught me telling the stove about Olosmi’s abuse when the kitchen is empty? I know when it would be and I would not mind that so much. I find it easier to talk to myself anyway...”

“If you think that will work, Olosmi can’t say that you ratted her out.”

“Exactly.”

“And if she dares to try and go after you or anyone else, I will protect you,” Bombur promised. Nita grinned brightly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Thank you Bombur. Truly you are the bravest and sweetest Dwarf in the seven Kingdoms.”

The rest of the day, nothing could take Bombur down.


	5. Chapter 5

Bombur stayed with Nita while they waited for the kitchen to empty. He kept his head down and ground his teeth, assuring himself that it would be just one more day. One more day of Olosmi’s abuse. One more day of hearing her hurl insults at his One.

Oh, how he wished there was something more confrontational that he could do, but that was Bofur’s thing, not his.

At last the day ended and Nita stayed behind, with Bombur, to clean the kitchen. She moved toward the kitchen as the hour chimed on the clock. As soon as they heard Torbar coming, Nita busied herself with the oven, sticking her head inside the cold oven with a scrub brush and began to vent her frustrations about Olosmi’s abuse.

Bombur for the most part, kept as hidden as he could and Torbar, frozen and gaping, glanced at him, questioning. Bombur lowered his eyes and nodded.

 _I’ve seen it. Others have to. They were scared to tell you. We still are_ , he signed at him in Iglishmek.

Torbar’s shock and sorrow melted to fury. _I will handle Olosmi in the morning,_ he replied before turning back to Nita and clearing his throat. She pulled her head out and Torbar approached her. He knelt and whispered to her. Nita whimpered and embraced him.

Bombur made to leave.

“Bombur?”

He stopped and turned to Torbar. “Why are you here?”

“Uh…well…”

“He’s my One, Papa,” Nita said.

Torbar hummed and looked at him, assessing something different which Bombur couldn’t quite name. “Courting yet?”

“No sir,” Bombur said, wringing his hands.

“I would like to speak with you in private, then, after I’ve dealt with Olosmi.”

“Yes sir. Right after or…”

“After work will do.”

Bombur nodded and left, leaving Nita and Torbar to talk.

#

“You did good,” Bifur said as they set the table for dinner. “Your employer would be a fool to deny you the right to court your One.”

“I suppose so,” Bombur said. “But what if it goes wrong? If it turns out Nita and I are not…”

“A mismatch is unheard of,” Bifur said, glancing at Oin, who slept on the couch while waiting for dinner. “The girl is your One. She knows you are hers. And her father seems to be a reasonable sort.” He smiled at Bombur. “You’ll be all right.”

“I hope so,” Bombur said, grinning.

“Good.” Bifur squeezed his shoulder. “Go get your brother while I wake this lump up.”

“Sure.”

~2939 TA~

“Bombur!” Nita called. “Time to go!”

Bombur hoisted his large sack over his shoulders and met Nita and the children out front. Bofur yawned, hiding behind his hand. Bifur looked fiercely irritated. Twitchy even. The only thing keeping him from going berserk was Oin, who held his hand comfortingly.

“Still don’t know why we have to leave so early,” Bofur said. “It’s a week’s journey to the Shire one way or the other.”

“Aye, but we need to be there at a certain time,” Gloin reminded him. “And you call yourself the Crown Prince’s One…”

“I _am_ his One,” Bofur whined. He smirked, ready to make a lewd comment. Bombur cut him off and turned to his family. “You all be good for your Ma now, you hear?”

The children chorused that they would and he embraced Nita one last time and kissed her cheek.

“Stay safe.”

“I will. I love you.”

“And I love you.” She covered her belly with her hand, once again swelling with child. At least it was just her that was pregnant this time. Finding out she could sire children as well as bear had been a shock and yet here they were with a larger brood than normal.

For that, they were called blessed and not a day went by that Bombur didn’t believe it. He kissed Nita one last time, hugged each of his children, and with that, followed Bifur and Bofur out of Ered Luin, praying to Mahal that perhaps he will see his family again.


End file.
